Torres
by BigG1999
Summary: Callie and Arizona are dealing with their past and trying to get back to normal while discovering what happened and being treated like heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is! The teaser for the second story in_ Robbins _I hope you enjoy_

_Will be updated next week, and with a lot more than 400 words like this, so follow to get updated._

_Thank you for even taking time to read this._

_Addison, Teddy, Mark, and Tim will all play roles in this story, along with someone I've made up, and I hope you like. _

_Anyways, sorry for rambling, without further ado, here is your teaser._

* * *

><p>Dark russet eyes take in the pale skin of her lover.<p>

"I love you," Callie mumbles as she runs a finger up and down Arizona's cheek.

Washed indigo eyes open, talking in the dark ones before her.

"I love you too," she mumbles, yawning from sleep.

"You're adorable," Callie chuckles, pulling the blonde closer to herself.

"Not what you said a few hours ago," the blonde smirks.

Callie chuckles, pressing a kiss to Arizona's forehead.

"You are so cute," she teases.

Arizona frowns, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"And right there, you prove my point," Callie whispers,.

"I'm hot!" Arizona argues.

Callie smirks, then nods, "yes, you are."

Arizona smiles, getting what she wants.

The sound of a phone ringing fills the room.

Callie rolls away from Arizona, reaching down and picking up the cell phone which is going off.

"Whose is it?" Arizona asks, moving closer to the Latina.

"Mine," Callie answers, then answers the phone.

"Hello Daddy," she greets the man on the other side of the phone.

Arizona takes this time to look over her lover once again. She stayed up later then Callie to look her over, but she can't help herself. The Latina chuckles, causing the blonde to smile.

"Yes Daddy, we will come down to see you soon, I promise," Callie says to the phone.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona announces once again, running a hand over to Callie's hand.

"Bye Daddy," Callie mumbles, handing up the phone and turning back to Arizona.

"You're beautiful," Callie whispers, grabbing Arizona's hand and lifting it to her lips.

"You are so amazing Calliope. You don't even understand how lucky I am to have you all to myself. I love you with everything I have," Arizona confesses.

Callie smiles, "I love you too, but don't make it so much like you'll never see me again. We are just going to see my dad baby. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to us again," Callie mumbles, standing up.

"No! Come back here, you were warm," Arizona whines from the bed.

Callie laughs at the blonde, "I know, get up and put on something to get warm again."

Arizona licks her bottom lip, letting her eyes travel up and down the Latin body on full display to her.

Callie notices the blonde's wondering eyes and blushes, it doesn't matter how many times it happens, that look is perfection.

"I need a shower, you wanna help?" Callie smirks and raises an eyebrow.

The blue eyes that had been traveling her body snap up to the brass colored eyes.

"I can help?" the blonde questions.

Callie chuckles, "I know you want to."

With that she walks away, to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wait for me!" the blonde calls, running after the Latina.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **_And here it is. There will only be ten more chapters in this storyline, but they will all be about 2,500 words each, so it's more than my normal stories. I hope to update at least twice a month, but who knows? _

_To anybody who cares, I am on pills for my depression right now so I'm hopping things keep looking up. I hope you enjoy. _

_Reviews = inspiration = me writing = quicker updates = less time waiting = happier you = happier me_

_In short, leave a review and let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Calliope sighs, falling into her father's warm embrace.<p>

"Mija, it's been so long," Carlos whispers, tightening his hug on his daughter.

"That it has Daddy; I've missed you," she mumbles, burying her head into his chest to hide her tears.

"Don't cry Mija; everything is okay now," he soothes, running his hand through her dark hair.

"I never thought you'd understand," Callie sobs.

"I didn't either Mija, but that wonderful girlfriend of yours opened my eyes to the truth. In fact, I'm sure she'd like to meet me. You should introduce us," Carlos suggests.

"Yeah, I should," Callie mutters, pulling away and wiping her eyes for a second to pull herself together.

Callie turns around and looks to her girlfriend and met by reassuring eyes. She sighs, offering a small smile to her.

"It's okay baby," Arizona whispers, offering a smile of her own and drawing the Latina into her arms.

"I know, it's just my rich daddy meeting my first lesbian girlfriend," Callie mumbles into her girlfriend ear.

"I'm also the only one he ever will meet, so calm down babe," Arizona whispers, placing a gentle kiss on the tanned cheek.

"Are you to going to say hi to me, or do I just get to stand here and watch you be cute together?" Carlos interrupts.

"Yeah, sorry Daddy," Callie mumbles.

Turning to her farther and taking Arizona's hand in hers she turns back to her father.

"Daddy, this is the love of my life, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my dad, Carlos Torres."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," Carlos smiles, offering a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, as you are the reason I was able to go and find our girl," Arizona shakes the offered hand.

"Firm grip; who taught you who to shake a hand?" Carlos asks.

"My father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, U. S. Army. He taught me and my brother everything we know. Well, except for me becoming a doctor you know," Arizona lightly jokes.

"I hope to meet him someday soon. He seems like a man of greatness, having raised a daughter that could, and did, change my mind is quite a feat," Carlos says.

"He said that he'd like to meet you too, but now that you've accepted Calliope I bet it would be nicer on your end," Arizona smiles innocently.

"Arizona," Callie whispers.

"It's fine Calliope. I would love to meet a man who would stand up to me if I was wrong, which I was, " Carlos interrupts.

"My family protects the things they love , and my whole family loves Calliope, so if things came down to it-"

"Babe, he gets it," Callie mumbles.

"It's fine Mija. I enjoy hearing about how people care about you and having taken you in, in my absence."

"I think I've gotten through anyways," Arizona smiles.

"That you have," Carlos chuckles.

"Great, you two know each other, now what?" Callie asks with a chuckle.

"I was thinking that we might go and get you a job, since you know, Arizona left hers to go find you," Carlos informs.

"Dad, I'm sure we can both get jobs by ourselves," Callie rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure you can Mija, but I want to make sure you get only the best jobs at only the best hospital," Carlos reasons.

"Dad-"

"Come on babe, what can it hurt?" Arizona asks.

"Fine, I guess we can take a look, but only if we like it. Got it?" Callie mumbles.

"Sure thing Mija. Only if you like it," Carlos agrees.

* * *

><p>"Seattle Grace Mercy West? Are you kidding me?" Arizona questions in disbelief.<p>

Carlos smiles, a gleam in his cool blue eyes, "I only want the best for you two. You've gone through enough, so why add finding a new job on top of that?"

"I love you Daddy," Callie says, reaching across the limo and pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too Calliope, but we still need to go in and talk everything over with Webber. I want you to know what you are getting into, and not just pick here because you're girlfriend is here. No offense Arizona," Carlos says, sending a sorry look over to the blonde.

"None taken sir. I would never let her do something that wasn't the best possible for her, for me," Arizona smiles as Callie sits back.

"So, are we going to sit here and talk about it, or are we going in?" Carlos asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, right," Arizona mumbles, blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>"Robbins! Torres! You coming back to see me?" a male voice yells from across the room.<p>

"Mark," Callie smiles, walking to the man.

"About time I got to see you again," he chuckles, taking the Latina in his arms.

"We saw you yesterday," Arizona points out, taking Callie's hand when released from the hug.

"Blondie," Mark smirks, setting his sights on her , "come here," he orders, opening his arms.

Arizona rolls her eyes, but the smile on her face betrays her, and she gets pulled in for a hug.

"Sloan," the older man says, announcing his presence.

At last the clear blue eyes look to the man for his past.

"Mr. Torres," Mark states, holding out a hand to the man.

"How are you son?" Carlos questions, shaking his hand, "you still have the weak handshake my boy."

"I'm doing good sir, much better now that Cal is back," Mark answers, ignoring the put-down.

"That's good to hear," Carlos smiles.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys later, I have a surgery in fifteen. I better go make sure Avery haven't messed anything up yet," and with that, he's gone.

"Well that was nice," Arizona whispers to herself.

"It's nice to see that boy has done something with his life," Carlos says with a grin.

"I always told you he was worth it," Callie chuckles.

"Arizona, do you know where Webber's office is? I have trouble finding it again," Carlos changes the subject.

"Yeah, just come this way," Arizona says, pulling Callie with her to her old bosses office.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got us that deal!" Arizona squeals throwing her arms around Callie.<p>

"It was my dad, not me,"

Callie chuckles, but wraps her arms around the blonde. Arizona pulls back, turning to the blue-eyed man.

"Can I give you a hug?" she questions, pink in her cheeks.

Carlos smirks, then opens his arms. Arizona wraps her arms around the older man, giving him a hug she gives to her own farther.

"Thank you for everything," she whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

"It's all for my daughter. If she loves you, then I love you," he mumbles in her ear.

Arizona pulls back, a few tears in her eyes.

"You are amazing," she whispers, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! I didn't get a kiss!" Callie whines.

Arizona bursts out laughing, turning back to her girlfriend she places a chaste kiss on waiting lips.

"I love you," she mumbles against her lips.

"I love you too," Callie mumbles, connecting their lips again.

* * *

><p>Back in the limo Carlos once again starts talking.<p>

"Now that we got your job done, how about we find you someplace to live?" he asks.

"Dad, no. You already got us the best jobs at the best hospital, we don't need you to get a place to live too," Callie says.

"I agree with Calliope, I would never feel right to take you up on a place to live," Arizona adds.

"Well, I've have you know it won't be costing me a dime. I already own the place," he smirks, knowing he will get his way.

"Dad, you bought another building?" Callie asks, gently slapping his arm, her knows her isn't supposed to be buying buildings anymore.

"Don't hit me, and anyways, I've owned it for years Calliope. Until recently I didn't know that a few of your close friends live under my roof," he adds.

Callie rolls her eyes, "spit it out dad, what do you own?"

"I own a lot if you think about it, most of my best real estate is in Seattle. Apartments, bars, houses, hotels, I own a great deal of things,"

"Dad. Just say it," Callie mumbles, done with his speech.

"Arizona, until you decided to go and find Calliope, you lived in a building I own, did you know that?" he asks with a smirk, hoping she will get it.

"Uh, what?" she questions.

"Dad, are you kidding me?" Callie asks, getting what he's saying.

" No I am not, Arizona, all your stuff it back in your apartment just the way it was before you left. Mark helped me figure out where everything went, but I think that I did a pretty good job at it," he says.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Carlos," Arizona gushes, leaning over the seat and giving him a hug.

"You are definitely a hugger," he chuckles.

"Yes, she is, and she's perfect," Callie smiles, placing a kiss on Arizona cheek.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes please!" Arizona smiles.

* * *

><p>"Woh," Callie gasps.<p>

"Yeah, woh." Arizona agrees.

"This is your home?" Callie asks, turning to the blonde.

"Well yeah, I mean, it's so clean and everything is where I left it. I just, your dad is amazing," Arizona says.

Callie walks into the room farther, looking at the walls. She then steps towards the wall of pictures, they are in categories. There is one labeled for each state of the U. S. and even one of Europe.

"You went to all these places?" Callie asks in disbelief.

"Well, not me. See Tim went to South Dakota for a field trip, I stayed in North Dakota for a camp. So, I haven't been to every state myself, but I have pictures of everywhere," Arizona explains.

"That's Tim?" Callie chuckles, looking at the photo of a blonde boy with a bucket over his head.

"Yeah, he was about eight. He thought it made him look cool," Arizona chuckles.

Callie then talks a look at the largest collection of pictures, under Washington. Pictures of Addison and Mark at the bar. One of the blonde and Teddy laughing, both in sweats and at Arizona's living room, having a girls night.

Then a smile as she finds a picture of herself.

"You have me on your wall?" Callie asks with a small smile.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I can take it down if-"

"No. I like it," Callie interrupts.

"You do?" Arizona asks, looking into deep brown eyes.

"I do," Callie nods.

"Good," Arizona whispers, leaning forward and connecting her lips with Callie's.

Callie pulls back, opening her eyes and looking into Arizona's.

"Take me to bed Arizona," she mumbles.

"Right this way," Arizona chuckles, talking Callie's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Callie sighs once again, taking a long look at her lover.<p>

"I love you, " Arizona whispers once again.

"I love you too," Callie responds, running a hand up Arizona's bare back.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks, placing a kiss on Callie's collarbone.

"Nothing," Callie mumbles , running the hand down Arizona's back.

"Callie, you're lying," Arizona says, looking up and trying to get those warm coffee eyes too look into hers.

"I'm fine Arizona," Callie says, looking down and connecting her lips with Arizona's.

The pounding of the door causes them to fall out of their bubble.

"What the hell would be here?" Callie wonders aloud.

"No idea," Arizona says, standing up.

"Put on some clothes," Callie yells when Arizona leaves the room naked.

Arizona walks back into the bedroom, finding a sweatshirt that is to big to be hers and pulling it over her head and a pair of her own shorts. Callie watches from the bed.

"I'll be back," Arizona winks, walking out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"What the fuck?" Arizona asks when she comes to her living room to find three of her best friends sitting on her couch.

"Blondie! Nice of you to come and say hi," Mark smirks.

"How did you get in?" Arizona questions.

"That's no way to greet your best friends!" Teddy chuckles, standing up and walking over to the shorter blonde.

"Well, I was enjoying time with my girlfriend," Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I understand that, right Adds?" Teddy smirks, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

"Right," Addison smirks.

"Let me go get Callie, then I'll come back out and talk to you guys okay?" Arizona asks, already walking backwards to get away from the group of friends.

Only she didn't know Callie was standing behind her, so when she backed up arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Holy firetruck," Arizona jumps at the sudden touch.

"Firetruck?" a warm voice chuckles in her ear.

Arizona rolls her eyes, sighing in relief.

_**Click**_

"Got it!" Teddy exclaims, looking up from the camera.

"Teddy! I look like crap!" Arizona whines.

"You look hot Blondie," Mark says.

"Hey, keep your thoughts about her to yourself. In fact, don't even think about her like that Sloan,, she's mine. Got it?" Callie growls, glaring at the man.

"Okay, okay. I give up," he chuckles, putting up his arms in mock defense.

"You should remember that she's killed before," Teddy chuckles, taking a set back on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I kinda feel outnumbered her though," Mark says.

"Then you can leave Mark, I didn't even invite you," Arizona says.

"Come on, you love me," Mark argues.

"No uh!" Arizona agrees, sticking out her tongue.

"Children, kids, you're all beautiful," Addison chuckles.

"Thanks Adds, but I already knew that," Mark winks.

"Stay away from her too, I've always wanted to break a guys dick," Teddy says.

"Woh, okay. I'm going to go. I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?" Mark asks, standing up.

"Sure thing Mark," Callie nods, giving him a smile.

"Bey Cal, good to have you back. I love you," Mark says.

"I love you too," Callie responds.

So with that Mark leaves, leaving the two lesbian couples together to catch up on everything that has happened.

"Sex?" Callie asks.

"Amazing!" they both exclaim, then smile at each other and then kissing each other.

**_Click_**

"Got it!" Arizona smirks, showing them the picture she just snapped on her phone.

"Aren't we all just perfect?"

_They can look perfectly fine on the outside while their inside tell a whole different story._

"Aren't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>_Don't worry, you will have a bit before everything goes wrong, enjoy it while you can. (I may be turning into a Shonda, lol) _

_Again, please tell me what you think, it makes my day everyday._

_PS. I hope to update on Thursdays while Grey's isn't on. Poor Calzona babies, I hope everything will be okay, and Arizona was a total bad ass tonight. _

_I love you guys. _

_Stay strong and keep fighting!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm alive! I'm sorry it took so long. I have a question for you, so you want to 2,500+ words and have to wait almost a month or have about 500 words a week? It all depends on you guys, but you'll have a wait awhile for the next installment, I gotta study for finals and 9 weeks this week, so wish me luck. I hope you enjoy all I got here._

_Say hi to my very own OC. She's only in here for a bit, but I hope you all like her. _

* * *

><p>"Doctor Robbins, how are you?" a small black boy asks the blonde doctor.<p>

"Hi Wallace, I'm doing just fine. How are you feeling today?" Arizona asks with a bright smile.

"I'm feeling better than usual. Are you okay?" he questions again.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be okay?" she asks with a chuckle.

"You have bags under your eyes. Are you having nightmares? My momma has a way to keep them away. She can show whoever you sleep next to how to keep them away," he explains.

Arizona blinks, she hasn't even noticed anything wrong, well... nothing that she can see.

"Wallace, why don't we go on rounds?" Arizona asks, distracting him.

"Okay, but if you need to go back to bed I can do rounds by myself ," Wallace says .

"Wallace, I'm just fine," Arizona chuckles, "Come on. Lets go,"

With that Arizona walks towards the next patient's room, Wallace following close behind.

* * *

><p>"I got this," Callie mumbles, pushing the man's hip back into place.<p>

"Whoa, Torres you okay?" Owen questions.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Callie asks, meeting the man's cold blue eyes.

"You uh, don't look so good," Okay says, looking back to the man in front of them.

"Well thanks for telling me I look like shit," Callie jokes.

"Never-mind," Owen mumbles, going back to working on the man' chest.

"I'm fine Owen," Callie says, defending herself.

"I know. I just noticed that you don't look like you've been sleeping too good, that's all," Owen says, glancing towards the woman.

"I sleep just fine! Okay," she snaps.

"Okay, but you do have bags under your eyes," Owen points out.

Callie rolls her eyes.

"You got anymore broken bones?" she asks.

"No, I think we're good here," Owen says.

"Then I'm done here," Callie says, walking out of the room.

"Who has a broken bone?" she yells to the young trauma surgeon.

"Uh, this man needs a cast on his leg, and the boy in bed six needs a cast on the leg," April informs.

"Uh, any bones that need broken?" Callie asks, not liking what she has to pick from.

"Incoming trauma, car crash, en route!" the nurse at the phone yells out.

"Oh, I got this," Callie says, running out to the docking bay.

"Okay then," April mumbles, looking around for the other doctors to take the casts.

* * *

><p>Arizona's blue eyes once again take in the sleeping form of her girlfriend.<p>

"You're so beautiful," Arizona whispers, letting her hand run down the sun-kissed body.

"I can't believe anybody could hurt you," Arizona mumbles, letting her fingers trace once of the many scars on Callie's body.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you," she whispers, gently pressing a kiss to the Latina's head.

Callie whimpers, but her sleeping form doesn't move.

"It's okay baby, everything is okay," Arizona whispers, pulling the Latina closer.

Callie's body starts moving.

"No baby, you need to stop," Arizona whispers, holding on tighter than before.

"No!" Callie whimpers, fighting against the blonde.

"Calliope, honey," Arizona tries.

"No! Help!" Callie yelps, this time louder than before.

"Callie, you're dreaming," Arizona says.

"No. Arizona! Where is she? Arizona?" Callie yells, moving her head, as if she is looking for the blonde.

"Calliope, sweetie, I'm here for you," Arizona tries.

"Let go!" Callie yells, finally breaking out of the blonde's grasp with a headbutt to the face.

"I have to find her," Callie says, her eyes wide open, but unseeing.

"Callie I'm right here," Arizona says, holding a hand up to her now bloody nose.

"Arizona!" Callie yells, standing up, and looking around.

"Callie, I'm here," Arizona yells back, getting up to stop the Latina from leaving the room.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Callie screams, falling to the ground, as if somebody hit her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Callie sobs to the floor.

"Oh Calliope," Arizona mumbles, rushing the the sobbing woman.

"No! Please!" Callie sobs.

"Callie baby, you're dreaming," Arizona whispers, putting pressure on her nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

Callie whimpers, but stops yelling.

"Callie, baby, let's go back to bed, okay?" Arizona whispers.

Callie nods, understanding some of the blonde's words, but still not quite awake.

"There we go baby," Arizona whispers as the Latina stands up.

Then Callie makes a run for it, moving away from the injured blonde, trying to get free of her nightmare.

"Arizona!" she screams, running out of the bedroom.

"Callie stop!" Arizona yells, running after the Latina.

"Arizona!" Callie yells again.

"Callie, wake up!" Arizona yells, trying to get through the dream.

"Arizona?" Callie questions as she turns around, standing in the hallway. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she works to bring herself back to the present.

"Calliope?" Arizona questions, timidly. Seeing the recognition appear in Callie's eyes, Arizona whispers, "Oh thank God!" and utters a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, Arizona what happened?" Callie asks, rushing to the blonde.

Arizona tries to smile, as if she didn't have a bloody nose, "Nothing much, I just guess you were having a bad dream," she lies.

Dark eyes widen, but quickly go back to normal, taking the blonde's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"Sit," Callie orders, pointing to the counter top next to the sink.

"Calliope, I can take care of a bloody nose," Arizona says, but sits down anyways.

"Yeah, but since I have a headache and blood on my face, I'm guessing I headbutted you and gave it to you," Callie says, taking a rag and wetting it.

"You were having a nightmare; it wasn't you," Arizona shrugs, watching Callie wipe blood off of her face.

Callie glares at the blonde, "that's not what I meant and you know it. Now shut up and let me help."

"Yes ma'am," Arizona jokes, letting the Latina wipe away some of the blood.

"Do we have ice?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, in the freezer. I can get-"

"No, I will go and get the ice for you. You stay here and rest," Callie orders, throwing the rag in the sink and going into the kitchen to get ice.

"I sleepwalk?" Callie questions when she enters the room again.

"Yeah. I usually can hold you down and keep you in bed. But tonight, well. You kinda got out of it," Arizona chuckles, taking the bag of ice from the Latina.

"I'm sorry," Callie says, looking deep into Arizona eye's.

"It's fine Calliope," Arizona mumbles through the bag of ice.

Callie sighs, then leans in and gives the blonde a peck on the forehead.

"How about we go back to bed?" Callie whispers.

"That sounds good to me," Arizona agrees, hopping off the sink.

"I love you," Callie whispers, leading the blonde into their room.

"I love you too Calliope," Arizona responds, getting into her side of the bed.

"Now go to sleep," Callie whispers, taking the blonde in her arms.

"Okay," Arizona mumbles, moving the bag of ice so she can give her lover a small kiss, then putting her head on the Latina's chest.

Within minutes the blonde is fast asleep and the Latina is left to think about what just happened.

"I hope we really are okay," she whispers, taking the bag of ice off her lovers face and setting it on the floor.

"I really do," she mumbles, letting the darkness overtake her again.

* * *

><p>"You guys have fun last night?" Mark smirks, sitting down next to the couple.<p>

Callie and Arizona look at each other, eyes wide.

"I heard you two up all night long, I mean I'm happy you two are together, but can you turn it down a bit?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Arizona mumbles, turning pink in relief that he doesn't suspect anything.

"Arizona, are you okay?" Teddy asks, dropping her tray next to Mark's.

"I just told them that I heard them last night, so she's pink," Mark fills in.

"I was talking about the nose, but okay," Teddy shrugs.

"It's just a sex injury," Mark jokes.

"Mark stop it," Callie orders, sending him a death glare.

"Mark, leave," Teddy orders, looking at the blonde.

"Um what? I just got here I want to eat my food," Mark argues.

Blue eyes meet green and Teddy knows something is wrong.

"Mark, go. Now." Teddy orders.

Mark scoffs, but gets up and leaves, mumbling about lesbians and crazy sex.

"Why did Mark leave?" Callie questions, looking at the taller blonde.

"Because you are going to tell me what's going on," Teddy says, glaring into the deep brown eyes.

"Nothing's going on Teddy," Arizona says.

Teddy scoffs, "I know when something's up. You can't even look me in the eye. Callie, you are looking at me with the death glare, which you don't do a lot. I know you both enough to know when something is up. So cut the crap and tell me."

Callie and Arizona share a look.

Callie nods, taking a deep breath, "I-"

"I'm not sleeping." Arizona blurts out, cutting the Latina off.

"You aren't sleeping?" Teddy questions, looking deep into the blue eyes.

"I can't sleep. I just. I'm afraid that when I wake up she won't be there next to me," Arizona whispers, looking down to her hands.

"Arizona," Callie whispers.

"I just, I don't sleep much, but it's okay. I still get enough to make it," she shrugs.

"Come on," Callie orders, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Arizona questions as her hand is grabbed.

"You need sleep," Callie says, pulling them to the closest on-call room.

"Callie, I still sleep," Arizona argues.

"Shut up. Get in bed. I'll be the big spoon," Callie orders.

"Fine," Arizona huffs, getting into the small bed.

Callie crawls in behind her, wrapping her arms around the small waist.

"I'm not going anywhere," Callie whispers .

Little did they know Teddy was standing at the door watching them. She closes the door, walking to the nearest nurse.

"Nobody is to go into the room for an hour, got it?" she orders.

Getting a nod in response she makes her way to the psych floor.

"Doctor Altman, what brings you up here to me?" a woman with black hair asks.

"Ash, I need your help," Teddy says, looking into jade green eyes and pleading.

"Yeah, come on," the woman says, walking the blonde into her office.

"What's wrong Teds?" she questions, looking at her old friend.

"You know what's been going on with my friends right? Arizona and Callie?" Teddy questions.

"Yeah, Robbins and Torres right? I know what happened, why?"

"I think they need help. Arizona said she isn't sleeping because she is afraid she will wake up and Callie will be gone," Teddy recalls.

"Teddy, you know I can't do anything about it. They have to come to me," the woman sighs.

Teddy nods, biting her bottom lip.

"Get them to come to me and I'll do everything in my power to help them. I promise," she says.

"Thanks," Teddy says.

"Don't thank me until I can help them," the woman says.

"I just hope you can."

* * *

><p>"Bed three has multiple bone fractures, waiting for Ortho to send someone," Mark says to the nurse on call.<p>

"Doctor Torres will be there after she's done with bed seven." the nurse informs the man.

"No. Torres can't take care of three. Page somebody else," Mark orders.

"Um, Torres is the only one on call," the woman argues.

"I don't care, page someone else. Torres isn't taking this case," Mark orders again.

"Doctor Torres is highly experienced. I bet she's just fine to work on you ever you are talking about," she scoffs.

"I have pull here, I said to page someone else, so you will page someone else. Torres can not work on this patient," Mark says, lowering his voice so other's won't hear.

"Why can't I work on this patient?" Callie asks, having overhead half of the conversation.

"It's just a broken toe. I was just telling her that someone else can do it. We don't need you to come all the way to fix it," Mark lies with a glare to the nurse.

"I'm sure that I can handle a few small things, I'm kinda worn out anyways," Callie shrugs, taking the chart from Mark.

"See, you're worn out, so how about we page somebody else to take this one?" Mark says quickly, taking the chart back.

"Mark, I'm fine, give me the chart," Callie rolls her eyes, forcing the chart from the man's hands.

"Callie, I don't want you to work on this patient," Mark says, giving her the best puppy dog face.

"Do you know the patient? Do I know the patient?" Callie asks, unfazed by the man.

"No," Mark answers, his brow furrowing.

"Then I don't care what you think," Callie huffs, walking away and to bed three.

"Callie, don't go in there," Mark says, quickly following the woman.

"I am just doing my job," Callie shakes her head, ignoring the man.

"Callie," Mark jumps in front of the woman, "don't go in there," he tries again.

"Get outta my way," Callie says, pushing him out of her way, then throwing back the curtain.

Her mind goes on autopilot, taking in everything at once, just like when she was out there. A small woman, maybe 85 lbs at most is laying in the bed, an IV giving her nutrients that are clearly not given to her at home. She has bruises all up and down her exposed body, which is just her arms and face.

In the chair next to her is a man, huge and with the 'I just killed a man' look.

The man turns his head, his blue eyes connecting with the Latina's, sending a chill down her spine.

"About damn time you fucking got here," he says, standing up, towering over the Latina.

Callie's body takes over before she has time to react to anything else in the room. She punches the man in the face, then takes off running away.

Mark is left there dumbfounded, his best friend really just did punch a guy in the face.

"That bitch!" the man groans, taking a few steps to go after the Latina.

"Sir, I am very sorry, but please stay here," Mark says, jumping to life.

"Stay here? That bitch just punched me for no fucking reason!" he yells, pointing towards where Callie just disappeared to.

"I know sir, but please. Stay here or I will be forced to call the police and file a report," Mark says, lowering his voice.

"I should call the police! She just came in here and punched me!" he yells.

"Not how I remember it," Mark glares at the man.

The man sighs, glaring at Mark, "I get it, but if I ever see her again she's going to get it bad! Got it?"

Mark nods, then leaves the room, trying to find the Latina.

"Come on Cal, don't leave me here."

"Don't leave me here."

* * *

><p>"Callie," Mark whispers, crouching down to the cowering woman.<p>

"He... He had his eyes," Callie mumbles, bring her legs closer to herself.

"Callie it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you," Mark says, gently touching the Latina on her shoulder.

"Mark," Callie whispers, looking into his eyes.

The pain is clearly shown through the dark brown eyes.

"Come here," Mark whispers, holding out his arms.

"Why am I so broken?" Callie asks, falling into his embrace.

"You're not," Mark whispers, running a hand down her long black hair.

"I... I can't," Callie sobs.

"Shh, I know. It's okay," Mark whispers, holding her tighter.

"Mark?" Lexie Grey questions, walking into the on call room.

"Lexie, please go," Mark whispers, his arms never leaving the Latina.

"I just, there was someone who was complaining about you and Torres," Lexie says, looking away from the embrace.

"Yeah. Can you tell chief that Callies taking the rest of the day off?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, sure," Lexie mumbles, leaving the room.

"I don't need to go home," Callie mumbles into the man's chest.

"You just punched a guy in the face. You are going home," Mark says, looking down to connect his eyes with hers.

Callie offers a small smile to the man, "thank you Mark," she whispers.

"I got you here girl," Mark mumbles, tightening his hold on the woman.

* * *

><p>"Mark I can walk home alone," Callie says with a small smile.<p>

"I know, but I don't want to let you go," Mark mumbles, wrapping a coat around the Latina.

"It's like a five minute walk," Callie chuckles.

"I know, but I wanna make sure you're safe," Mark shrugs, starting to walk.

"It's nice, but you don't really need to do this. I am probably as strong as you. I bet fifty bucks I could take you down," Callie jokes.

"Yeah I bet you could to, you were in the army," Mark agrees.

"Exactly, so why are you walking me home?" Callie asks.

"Because I love you and wanna make sure you don't get hurt," Mark says with a cheesy smile.

"I guess that's nice," Callie chuckles.

"I'm the best," Mark says.

"Well, we're here," Callie points out as they stop at the door of the apartment building.

"That we are," Mark agrees.

"Are you going to walk me up to my room, too?" Callie jokingly asks.

"Do I need to?" Mark raises an eyebrow.

"You didn't even need to walk me here, so, no you don't," Callie says.

"Okay, give me a hug," Mark says, holding out his arms.

"Okay," Callie chuckles, letting the man take her in his arms.

"Stay safe for me Cal, got it?" he whispers in her ear.

"I'm always safe," Callie mumbles, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," Mark says.

"I love you too," Callie says.

"Take care," Mark says, walking away.

"See you at work," Callie says, turning and walking to her apartment.

When she gets into her apartment she drops onto the couch.

"Great job Calliope," she mumbles.

_ People expect doctors to have all of the answers. The truth is we love to think that we have all of the answers too. Basically doctors are know-it-alls until something comes along that reminds us we're not._

"Great job."

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review and answer my question, it makes my day every day. Thank you so much.<em>


End file.
